Betrothed
by YourLocalWriter15
Summary: When Lucy gets a letter from her father saying she's betrothed and is to come home ASAP, how does the guild handle it? How does Natsu handle it? -This is before the 7 year gap and after the Phantom Lord Arc. AU- Her dad is still rich. ALSO: IF THIS STORY IS SIMILAR TO ANY STORY YOU'VE WRITTEN OR READ, IT IS PURELY COINCIDENTAL. DON'T STEAL THIS.-
1. Prolouge

"I'm betrothed." Lucy said, smiling sadly. The guild stared at Lucy in shock. Natsu frowned.

"I don't get it." Everyone groaned. Gray smacked Natsu on the back of his head.

"Flame-brain, you _idiot_! She's getting married!" Natsu's eyes grew larger by the second.

"What?!"


	2. The Letter Arrives

**Hi! **

**So when I posted this yesterday, I didn't think it would get any attention. But I'm flattered. It made me so excited to see that people actually, like, noticed my story. So thanks guys! **

* * *

The day had started out wonderfully. The sun was shining brilliantly, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. When Lucy had woken up in the morning, Natsu wan't there. It was one of those rare days where he had left at the break of dawn. Upon seeing her empty room she had grinned and bounced out of bed. Getting her bath ready, she stepped in and had just begun relaxing when she heard a loud knock on her door. Groaning, she stepped out and wrapped a towel around herself.

"Who is it?" She asked grumpily through the door.

"Your landlady." Lucy swallowed nervously and her demeanor changed.

"Yes?" She answered timidly.

"There's a letter for you." The landlady responded gruffly. "So open up."

"O-oh. Right. Sorry." She opened up the and took the letter quickly. "Thank you"

The landlady grunted and left. Lucy closed the door and looked at the letter. It was from her father. She opened it quickly and scanned it. Two words caught her eye. _Betrothed _and _marriage. _Her jaw dropped and she started reading the letter from the very beginning.

_You're betrothed to the son of Lord Akira Oshiro, Kaito Oshiro. You are to return home at once so the marriage plans can proceed._

Lucy dropped the letter in shock. A thousand different thoughts were flying through her head as she picked up the letter. She was _betrothed?_ And to a stranger, no less. How was she going to tell the guild? What would they say? Would she have to leave Fairy Tail...for good?

* * *

**Read and review please!**


	3. The Letter Arrives (part 2)

**Hi! **

**Wow, I'm such a loser. Sorry this is late. Sorry this is so short, but I promise to make the chapters longer! I'm just struggling to balance school and home life so that's that...And I kinda maybe sorta had writer's block? Nothing too bad or anything but I couldn't think for a while...**

* * *

The day had started out wonderfully. The sun was shining brilliantly, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. When Lucy had woken up in the morning, Natsu wan't there. It was one of those rare days where he had left at the break of dawn. Upon seeing her empty room she had grinned and bounced out of bed. Getting her bath ready, she stepped in and had just begun relaxing when she heard a loud knock on her door. Groaning, she stepped out and wrapped a towel around herself.

"Who is it?" She asked grumpily through the door.

"Your landlady." Lucy swallowed nervously and her demeanor changed.

"Yes?" She answered timidly.

"There's a letter for you." The landlady responded gruffly. "So open up."

"O-oh. Right. Sorry." She opened up the and took the letter quickly. "Thank you"

The landlady grunted and left. Lucy closed the door and looked at the letter. It was from her father. She opened it quickly and scanned it. Two words caught her eye. _Betrothed _and _marriage. _Her jaw dropped and she started reading the letter from the very beginning.

_You're betrothed to the son of Lord Akira Oshiro, Kaito Oshiro. You are to return home at once so the marriage plans can proceed._

Lucy dropped the letter in shock. A thousand different thoughts were flying through her head as she picked up the letter. She was _betrothed?_ And to a stranger, no less. How was she going to tell the guild? What would they say? Would she have to leave Fairy Tail...for good?

* * *

Lucy sighed as she plopped onto her couch. What was she going to do? She didn't want to leave Fairy Tail, but she knew deep down that even if Fairy Tail went against her father, their reputation could be destroyed. He was a rich business man, after all, and she didn't want anything bad to happen to her beloved_nakama_. She closed her eyes and leaned back. She was so exhausted and she wasn't sure why. As she began drifting off into a blissful sleep, a slight breeze and a quiet thud startled her. Lucy looked around, spotting the open window. Her head fell back against the couch cushion. At the moment, she didn't care if it was Natsu or a robber, because both would end up stealing from her(Natsu the food, and the robber...Well, what a robber does).

The gentle padding of feet caught Lucy's (drowsy) attention. A figure stood over her and the concerned face of her pink-haired best friend came into her blurred vision.

"Luce? Lucy...Lucy!"

**Read and review please! I hope you enjoyed!**

**Also, does anyone read the manhwa (which means it's a Korean "manga") Jack Frost? If you don't, check it out! It's amazing and it seriously need more people in it's fandom, which means more fanfics. It's actually now one of my favorites (but Fairy Tail will always be number 1!)**

**On a different note...**

**I sound really grumpy sometimes (that's how I see it), but I promise I'm not some really rude chick. I just have my off days (school and other things) Yeah...Sorry people.**

**Did you know you're beautiful? Or handsome. if you're a guy. Whatever, what I mean is that you're awesome and I'm a little potato. I love you.**


End file.
